Information handling devices (“devices”), for example cell phones, smart phones, tablet devices, laptop and desktop computers, servers, etc., may be used to access, view, edit or otherwise handle data stored elsewhere, for example as accessed via a cloud-based computing solution. Cloud-based computing solutions are beginning to offer richer user experiences over and above simple data storage offerings.
As an example, LENOVO CLOUD is a cloud-based computing solution that delivers an enhanced end user experience to individuals and businesses regardless of location, e.g., at home, at work or on the move. Cloud-based solutions offer services and applications over and above content access and storage, for example encompassing a range of products and services that deliver a consistent, secure digital experience, and product enhancements for both single users and enterprises. Cloud-based solutions give users secure access to their data and applications wherever they are, without clogging up the data center or drawing on IT staff resources. This allows organizations to create a balanced approach to cloud computing that may utilize built-in, cloud ready capabilities available in LENOVO hardware, as well as allowing users secure access from any other information handling device, including but not limited to personal computers (PCs), tablets, smartphones, and the like.